Secret Lovers
by Vipera MalaFe
Summary: Todo ocurrió en una tarde aburrida. Un enfrentamiento que parecía no tener solución a menos que fuese a golpes... Pero también una pasión desatada que parecía no tener fin.


Aquella fría mañana el menor de los trillizos Sakamaki estaba paseando por el pasillo de la mansión, todo era aburrido, Bitch chan no estaba, seguramente alguno de sus hermanos estaría pasándolo en grande, pero aun así ya tendría su oportunidad, tampoco es como si le importase no ser el único, estaba acostumbrado. Entró en una de las habitaciones, todo estaba en silencio. Sin mucho que hacer tan solo se adentró hasta la ventana y se apoyó contra esta, observando el exterior del jardín. Fuera se encontraba Kanato, seguramente haciendo cualquier estupidez y a su lado la presa oficial de la mansión, emitió entonces una sonrisa, solo imaginar lo que su hermano podría hacer ya le excitaba, como a todo voyeur.

Ajeno a aquella situación, como de costumbre caminaba el albino solitario a través de los grandes pasillos de aquella mansión. Con la cabeza baja, las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida. Después de todo nada llamaba su atención pero en esta ocasión, tal vez las cosas serían distintas. Al pasar por una de las habitaciones vio la puerta abierta y tuvo cierta curiosidad por ver si había alguien en el interior. Se paró frente al roble de la madera bien pulida y desde allí pudo ver al castaño apoyado en la ventana. "¿Que estaría mirando?" Se cuestionó mentalmente, cosa que levantó aún más su curiosidad. Desde la puerta busco con la mirada que lo distraía y fue entonces cuando encontró aquella imagen. No le gustaba en absoluto, era celoso y no la simple idea de compartir con alguno de sus "hermanos" le aborrecía. Bufo por lo bajo y apretó el marco de la puerta, normalmente no controlaba su fuerza y aquello desencadenó por dejar la marca de sus dedos, haciendo crujir la madera. "¿Por qué demonios no se defendía? Que estúpida" pensaba para sí el de ojos rojos mientras observaba la escena detrás de Raito en la puerta con el ceño fruncido apretando los dientes.

Al apreciar tras él una presencia el de mirada verdosa no tuvo tan siquiera que voltearse para saber de quien se trataba, su olor era la prueba más evidente, conocía el de cada uno de las personas que habitaban en esa casa, incluso el de cualquier desconocido de los alrededores. El sonido del crujir de la madera por un segundo le hizo esbozar la más cruel de las sonrisas, sabía muy bien que su hermanastro tenia ciertos recelos hacia todos ellos, el hecho de que fuese un bastardo lo había siempre apartado del resto, pero eso era lo que más divertido encontraba al poder fastidiarle

- ¿Acaso te molesta, Subaru? -cuestionó girando sobre sus talones para enfrentarle, mostrándole con amplitud su ladeada sonrisa- Por más que te incomode... todos vamos a poseerla algún día, no eres especial.

En aquel instante el de blancos cabellos apretó incluso con más fuerza la madera al oír las palabras del descarado ojiverde, pero aun así intentó relajarse y mostrarse tranquilo ante él. Soltó la madera y se apoyó en el otro lado del marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos mientras se dedicó a mirar al otro de soslayo.

- Puedes hacer lo que te de la gana. Me da igual. -Dijo tranquilo ahora torciendo la mirada a un lugar opuesto aunque a través de los cabellos blancos que cubrían parte de su rosto aun seguía fijándose en la escena del patio, observando como aquella inútil humana seguía sin oponer resistencia, ni usar la daga que él le había ofrecido. Su idea era clara, aquella chica buscaba morir o era simplemente estúpida, aunque la única idea que le seguía molestando era" ¿Porque era tan gentil con todos?"

- Tsk...Estúpida. -Comento en voz baja, sin poder ocultar sus impulsos.-

El castaño a pesar de la dureza en las palabras del albino sabía que todo aquello no era más que una simple fachada, por más que tratase de fingir era mayor, le había visto crecer y de sobra conocía todos sus puntos débiles. No era como si aquella actitud tan reacia le pillase de sorpresa. Avanzó entonces apenas unos pasos, consiguiendo así situarse justo frente a él, apoyando su espalda contra el lado que anteriormente había sido castigado por los dedos del contrario.

- Suenas como si estuvieses enamorado, que divertido -Una risa burlona brotó de sus labios, solo quería fastidiar y ser cruel, eso simplemente le divertía.- Ven... acércate a verlo mejor en la ventana, ¿no lo hueles? -Estaba tentándole, provocándole, era su intención- Kanato ha debido morderla.

Por un momento el de mirada solitaria ni siquiera se molestó en prestarle la más mínima atención, aunque en cuanto le tuvo cerca desvió su mirada indiferente a donde pudo, dándole igual donde, simplemente donde no tuviese que verle. Aquella sonrisa burlona, su estupida cara, todo de aquel al que no consideraba siquiera su hermano le molestaba, siempre sonriendo, siempre tan alegre, siempre tan hipócrita y desalmado…Era desquiciante, tan siquiera soportaba mirarle, por eso prefirió desviar la mirada aunque el gran inconveniente era, que no estaba sordo y podía que escuchar perfectamente cada una de sus palabras. No había caído en la cuenta pero era cierto, el olor era bastante claro. Respiro hondo y nada más percibir aquel aroma apretó con fuerza los puños sin siquiera tener la necesidad de descruzar los brazos.

- No tengo intención alguna de mirarlo de la misma forma en la que lo hacías tú, maldito pervertido, que Kanato se divierta si le da la gana, no es más que una simple humana y escúchame bien… Jamás llegaría a fijarme en alguien tan inútil, no te equivoques conmigo, Raito.

Por otro lado el de mirada lasciva parecía estar consiguiendo su principal objetivo, cada vez su "adorado hermano" sonaba incluso más celoso e intranquilo, era divertido poder hacerle enojar, simplemente le fascinaba manipular al resto a su antojo y diversión, tal vez en ese aspecto era parecido a su trillizo Kanato, no por nada eran hermanos con todas las de la ley.

- De todas formas, la cuestión no es que te fijes en nadie... si no ¿Quien pondría los ojos en ti? No eres nada... Subaru. -tal vez estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pero podía aprovechar su posición para hacer lo que le diese la gana, sin importar nada más. Una de sus manos se desvió hacia el rostro del otro, tomando su mentón para obligarle así a cruzar sus miradas, le molestaba que le evitase, ¿Quién se creía que era? -Mírame cuando te hablo, ¿Crees que puedes ignorarme si quieres? -a veces su voz podía adoptar una forma escalofriante, incluso cruel, y esta había sido una de ellas. Tal vez el otro se hacia el fuerte, pero si debían poner en una balanza sus personalidades estaba claro que sus intenciones eran mucho más oscuras que las del albino.-

Mientras Raito no lo imaginaba a cada palabra suya el de ojos rojizos estaba más molesto e irritado. Que encima le tocara de aquella manera, que le retara. "¿Con quién pensaba que hablaba?" se cuestionaba el menor de los Sakamaki mientras apartó su mano de un manotazo para luego dar un golpe a la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de su oponente pero sin llegar a tocarle o ni siquiera rozarle. Todo aquello tan solo era en forma de amenaza aunque esta vez mantuvo fijos sus orbes brillantes en los del otro vampiro. Se notaba claramente la molestia en sus ojos, que le dijera aquellas cosas, que le hiciera sentir tan inferior, era tan despreciable. Con la mirada fija en él y mostrando su ceño fruncido con fuerza le hablo con un tono grave y furioso.

- ¿A caso tu eres alguien? Somos exactamente lo mismo, lo único que nos diferencia es tu falta de sentido común, ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme, maldito pervertido. Si no te miro es porque me repugnas. ¿Te queda claro?

Todas aquellas palabras, la forma en la que se expresaba el albino, en todas aquellas expresiones podía notar su enfado, lo sentía, no solo en sus gestos, también en la mirada de profundo desprecio que le dedicaba, y como si realmente no fuese importante, pues de hecho no lo era, solo respondió con una ladeada sonrisa, emitiendo a su vez una de sus características risas.

- ¿Te repugno, o te doy miedo? –Cuestionó sin ningún tipo de pudor.

El menor de los hijos de Cordelia no iba a cesar en su empeño, que le dedicase aquellas palabras tan repulsivas no era nada nuevo, cosas peores había tenido que sufrir como para que ahora pensase que solo por sus dolientes palabras de desprecio se echaría atrás.

- Vas a destruir de nuevo la pared si sigues haciendo eso... ¿ne? –Y como si no hubiese escuchado su amenaza anterior, tomó la mano del contrario, y casi en un gesto que suponía al otro le repugnaría, acarició sus nudillos, pudiendo así apreciar algunas marcas recientes por el golpe anterior que poco a poco sanaban.

-¿Te duele, Subaru? -su sonrisa de nuevo se esbozó en la comisura de sus labios, pero esta vez, acercó la mano ajena hasta sus labios, besando las heridas que casi ya no se percibían, pero aun seguían presentes en sus nudillos.- Podrías dejar de ser tan hostil, soy tu hermano mayor.

Ante aquel comentario el de blancos cabellos frunció notablemente el ceño, ¿Su hermano? ¿Cuándo había desempeñado aquel papel? ¿Cuándo aquel ser tan indiferente se había portado como tal? Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Tsk, ¿Mi hermano? Tú no eres nada mío ¡Y te he dicho que no me toques! –Justo tras formular aquellas palabras apartó su mano, esta vez azotando nuevamente la pared al lado de vampiro que le enfrentaba, su propio hermano, pero al que nunca había sentido como si lo fuese. Trataba de intimidarle, que le dejase en paz, pero parecía que eso no sería tan fácil ahora que el ojiverde se estaba comenzando a divertir.

-Si ese es el caso, supongo que no estaría mal hacer esto… ¿ne? –Importándole una verdadera mierda su opinión el castaño tomó el brazo del albino, presionando esta para evitar su escape y sin más comenzó a inclinarse ante su atenta mirada, la cual tan solo por un segundo estaba impregnada por primera vez de algo de temor, de temor y rabia.

Sus labios prácticamente se tocaban, la sonrisa del ojiverde comenzaba a asomarse por la comisura de sus labios mientras tanto la confusión se agolpaba en la expresión del platinado. "¿Qué coño se suponía que estaba haciendo?" se cuestionaba internamente el de ojos de rubí a medida que podía sentir como lentamente la distancia se volvía más escasa hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y empujó a un risueño Raito lejos de él.

-Imbécil, he dicho que te alejes. –dijo cortante Subaru. Sus ojos por alguna razón se encontraban encendidos, era la furia que desprendían, pero incluso a pesar de su aspecto atemorizante la expresión de Raito era incluso más tétrica, jamás, en todos aquellos años había visto esa mirada en el castaño, y daba autentico pavor. Si tenía que compararlo con algo parecía un animal en celo dispuesto a devorar a su presa.

En un ágil movimiento que tan siquiera Subaru pudo predecir el más alto tomó al menor por los hombros, logrando en esta ocasión inmovilizarle con firmeza contra la puerta ahora sellada debido al impacto.

-Ah, ¿Qué te haré ahora? Mereces un castigo. –una burlona sonrisa se asomó en los labios del mayor de ambos, despertando de nuevo con aquellas palabras la furia en el platinado.

-¿Castigo?¡ ¿Acaso eres idiota?! –respondió con rapidez Subaru ante la mirada deseosa del castaño tratando luego de liberarse, pero por alguna razón aquel estúpido era más fuerte de lo que parecía, y esta vez no estaba dejándoselo nada fácil.

-¿Estas enfadado? Sigue… te ves lindo, enójate más, no me importa que me insultes. –Nada más aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el de mirada verdosa la rabia fueron secundarias al pánico que invadió al albino. La lengua de Raito se paseó por el contorno del cuello de su presa, esta vez con claras intenciones de saciar su sed. Sabía que el otro no se lo pondría fácil, su resistencia aún era continua, sus empujes por librarse de aquel ataque no cesaban, pero aun así las palabras del mayor de los Sakamaki en aquella habitación aislada no se hicieron esperar.- Por más que te esfuerces… no podrás conmigo.

Si había algo que en ese momento odiase, es que parecía tener razón, tal vez era fuerte pero aquella resistencia se estaba viendo aplacada por la fuerza que el ojiverde imponía. No había nada que en ese instante le perturbase más que verse capturado, pero lo que si llegó a sacar al platinado de sus casillas fue volver a oír al castaño susurrar.

-Te vas a entregar a mi… veré partes de tu cuerpo que te avergonzaría si otros las viesen, y al final, serás mío.

Esta vez los labios del opresor se posaron sobre el pálido cuello del de cabellos claros, pudiendo así notar a la perfección el palpitar de sus venas a través de su piel. Un suspiró brotó de sus labios, impregnando así cierta calidez sobre aquella piel tan fría que el platinado poseía y justo cuando casi podía saborearlo la fuerza bruta del menor se lo impidió alejándole de nuevo.-

¡¿Entregarme a ti?! DEBERÍAS DEJAR DE SER TAN ARROGANTE. –Había sido un grito de desesperación, de rabia contenida, pero por más furioso que pudiera sentirse sabía que nadie acudiría y abriría la puerta para descubrir que estaba pasando, si algo podía destacarse en todos ellos es que ninguno se preocupaba por los demás miembros de esa insólita "familia".

-Tsk, piérdete.- Pensaba irse y dejarlo todo así, de nada serviría tratar de ponerse al nivel del otro, pero justo cuando ya pensaba darse la vuelta un brazo captor volvió a tomar terreno, obligando así al menor de los Sakamaki a verse envuelto de nuevo en las estupideces de su hermano.

El marco de la ventana fue el lugar en el que el peso del de ojos rojizos se apoyó, siendo el peso del contrario el que le impidiese el movimiento, esta vez de forma definitiva.

Una burlona sonrisa fue la que siguió aquella acción, el castaño parecía divertirse y eso le ennegrecía aún más.

-Nada mal que actúes con carácter, me gusta.

-Maldito..te mataré…

Aquel comentario lejos de intimidar al ojiverde tan solo le provocó aún más, y fue así como esta vez sus deseos se vieron realizados al ignorar la advertencia de Subaru, mordiendo por primera vez su cuello.

Un jadeo doloroso brotó de los labios del de cabellos platino, ese desgraciado estaba aprovechándose de la situación, pero por extraño que fuese, ese dolor era placentero, nunca antes nadie había hecho eso, le molestaba que hubiese sido precisamente una de las personas a las que más detestaba pero por ilógico que pudiese sonar… se sentía demasiado bien.

Comenzaba a sentirse débil, sus fuerzas se escapaban de entre sus dedos como aquella sangre que lentamente y a un ritmo pausado le era arrebatada. Se odiaba así mismo por estar disfrutando de algo tan repugnante, pero lo que no esperaba, era que solo había dado comienzo.

Un excitado Raito se separó entonces dejando escapar un abrumador gemido, su labios se encontraban perfilados por la sangre, su cuerpo en extasis ante aquel acto incestuoso que con conciencia había llevado a cabo, y casi sin dejarle mayor opción al albino ladeó su rostro tomando esta vez de nuevo de su sangre, pero en el lado opuesto del cuello en el que anteriormente le hubiese mordido.

De nuevo un jadeo brotó de los labios del menor, quería resistirse pero a cada segundo era más difícil incluso evitar que sus rodillas temblasen, nadie hasta el momento le había hecho experimentar aquel tipo de placer tan inusual, pero justo cuando comenzaba a dejarse ceder una mano intrusa presionó sobre su entrepierna dejándole expuesto. De nuevo se odiaba por haberse permitido el lujo de excitarse, más aun por aquellas asquerosas manos que el castaño poseía.

-Maldito pervertido, ¡Deja de tocarme con tus repulsivas manos! -Dijo en voz alta obteniendo tan solo que el lascivo vampiro alzase su rostro, compartiendo entonces ambos la más fría, pero al mismo tiempo excitante mirada que en todos aquellos años jamás se hubiesen dedicado.

-Vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos –dijo Raito con una mirada cargada de deseo, perfilando entonces con sus labios húmedos y palpitantes por la sangre la mejillas de su hermano menor.- Subaru… Caigamos en el infierno.

No dejó siquiera que el otro le replicase, parecía tan sorprendido que no era capaz de vocalizar incluso palabras despectivas hacia el otro, y aprovechando esto, Raito selló sus labios contra los del menor con una pasión hasta ahora desconocida para Subaru.

El beso se volvió caliente, desesperado, lleno de angustia por parte del platino, pero al mismo tiempo tan candente que incluso le quemaba. Su consciencia se debatía entre armarse de valor nuevamente y alejarle, o realmente dejarse caer en aquel infierno del que ahora sabía pertenecía por más que tratase de negarse a ello.

Aquella mano intrusa de nuevo insistió, pero esta vez logró su objetivo al adentrarse y seguidamente bajar el cierre de los pantalones que oprimían su creciente excitación, no siendo esta la única prenda que terminó por desprenderse de su cuerpo, ni tampoco el único dueño de ella.

El aire en el interior de esas cuatro paredes era pesado, los sonidos de sus cuerpos al frotarse húmedos, como un chapoteo incesante, incansable y atrayente.

El extasis embriagaba aquella habitación, la pasión prohibida de dos hermanos desatándose se quedaría en el recuerdo de aquellas silenciosas paredes que solo eran las únicas capaces de oír como sin remedio, aunque en un principio reacio vampiro albino se entregaba a su captor, el cual sin descanso, perlados ambos por el sudor penetraba aquel cuerpo virginal del que ahora se estaba proclamando dueño absoluto, no solo por las recientes marcas, también por la inexperta experiencia del de rojiza mirada, de la que ahora el ojiverde se estaba encargando de "domar y adiestrar".

El albino entre jadeos y con cierta dificultad abrió sus ojos, el placer que le estaba siendo ofrecido era desconocido, pero exquisito, y a pesar de eso no podía evitar el seguir odiándole. Tal vez el castaño era la fuente de aquella excitación, pero también era el culpable de toda aquella situación. Su mirada se desvió entonces hacia el exterior, no podía mirarle, simplemente incluso por raro que fuese no podía sostener la mirada lasciva con la que el otro le observaba. Kanato y Yui aún continuaban en el exterior, ¿¡Y si alguno miraba hacia allí y los veía?! Eso estaba comenzando a convertirse en una de las peores pesadillas que hasta el momento hubiese tenido que afrontar. Y a pesar de eso, continuaba dejándose envolver en aquel placer, continuaba jadeando, aferrándose a la espalda de su propio hermano mientras este de igual forma no cesaba de emitir aquellos gemidos que ahora, incluso llegaban a parecerle hipnóticos.

-¿Ya te vas? – comentó el ojiverde mientras tanto el platino se acomodaba la chaqueta del uniforme escolar. Este tan solo le devolvió una mirada en la que no supo si descifrar rencor o simple molestia. Tan malhumorado como siempre.

-¿Te importa? –respondió con indiferencia provocando que una ladeada sonrisa se esbozase en los labios del vampiro que aún le sostenía la mirada, esta vez con incluso bastante complicidad.

-¿Eras virgen, verdad Subaru? –No venía al tema, de hecho incluso podía afirmar que el mismo acababa de tomar la virginidad del albino, pero este tan solo respondió tomando la puerta y saliendo de allí, no sin antes prácticamente gruñir de nuevo mostrando aquel carácter tan peculiar, tsundere podría definirlo el mayor de ambos.-

-Cállate y piérdete, cabrón – Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que incluso algunos libros de los que reposaban sobre la estantería cercana a esta cedieron y golpearon el suelo, provocando aquella reacción que una agitada sonrisa se desencadenase en el rostro del de mirada esmeralda.-

-Quien me diría… que tenía alguien tan divertido en casa.


End file.
